


Collaboration

by Scathach



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Damian team up to propose Dick something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

Dick is feeling very conflicting emotions right now. On one hand, it’s almost exhilarating to see his two younger brothers not only get along, but work together towards a common goal. On the other, it’s a little intimidating, because their common goal appears to be, well, to get into his pants.  
   
Tim and Damian are finally collaborating, and their objective is to have sex with him. Dick laughs, a little hysterically.  
   
"Do you find this funny, Grayson?" Damian sounds annoyed, but there is uncertainty in his eyes. It makes him look even younger, and Dick feels bad and wants to hug him, so he does.  
   
"No, no… it’s not funny at all, it’s just… hey."  
   
Tim has hugged him from behind, his forehead on Dick’s shoulder.  
   
"Do you think it’s a joke?"  
   
"I just didn’t see it coming, that’s all."  
   
"Really?" Tim sounds a little incredulous and Dick finds himself suddenly putting into this new perspective a lot of his past interactions with his brothers and maybe… but how could they blame him? They’re his _brothers_. He’s not supposed to look at them that way, but then again their family had never fit the definition of normal.  
   
Dick hums noncommittally and buries his face in Damian’s hair. This might actually be the first time his little brother let himself be hugged for more than a few seconds and it’s nice. Being hugged by Tim is also nice. This whole situation is surprisingly really nice.  
   
At some point he will have to disentangle himself and decline their offer, tell them that he’s elated but he doesn’t feel the same way and that he certainly won’t have sex with them ( _at the same time_ they had specified, and the mental image he gets makes him shiver with something that’s definitely not disgust).  
   
But for now he’ll stand there and make sure to keep his hands somewhere on Damian’s back without going any lower and— apparently Tim doesn’t share his concerns because he just squeezed his ass. He wants to protest but he doesn’t get the chance.  
   
"I always wanted to do that."  
   
Dick holds his breath for a few seconds and then decides that the whole situation is surreal. He can pretend it’s all a weird dream and worry about regrets later. He gropes Damian’s ass and bends down to place a light kiss on his lips, behind him Tim arches perfectly following his movement and he wants to laugh again.  
   
"Let’s go to my room."  
   
At that point Tim and Damian actually _high-five_ and Dick just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn another time. Maybe.


End file.
